Split of The Mind
by CrystalOfTime
Summary: Meet Moon of Shadows, also known as Crystal. She is your average teenage girl. Then she meets Father Abel and Sister Esther and decides to join them. Now they journey together, Crystal looking for her memories and Moon fighting alongside Abel. Lea NightDragon joins the band, her agenda unknown. Read to find out more! I suck at summaries. No pairings, sorry...


I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD OR IT"S CHARACTERS IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE ESTHER AND ABEL A COUPLE/

KEY:

= (Crystal's subconscious thinking) = |WILL BE referred TO AS Moon of Shadows WHEN they switch and stuff AS TO LESSEN CONFUSION|

="Crystal's subconscious speaking"= |WILL SAY Moon of Shadows AS TO LESSEN CONFUSION|

(Crystal's thoughts)

[Abel's thoughts]

'Lea's thoughts'

{Esther's thoughts}

"Speaking."

+Mysterious voice+

|A/N BTW, One day in the world of Trinity Blood equals one episode. And the outfits she will have are both enchanted to never get dirty ||Here's why. A, because I don't want to keep having to change her outfit every time she gets it dirty, and B, because I don't want to go into details on what she wears everyday.||

The outfit she is wearing when she meets Abel and Esther is a red hoodie, it has a face that shows the expression of a cat with a w as a mouth, and some purple-and-black yoga pants with a slit in the back for her tail. Her Trinity Blood outfit is basically Esther's outfit, but it is white with black outlines, instead of blue. The second outfit was waiting for her when she got out of the portal.|

BTW, Crystal is a neko, in other words, she is a cat-human hybrid. She was changed into one at birth. Her ears and tail appear if she is sad or angry. When she turns into a Methuselah, she will gain the power to change her skin into steel if she is in danger.

WHEN CRYSTAL AND MOON OF SHADOWS SEPERATE, MOON WILL HAVE RED EYES AND CRYSTAL WILL HAVE GOLD-AND-PURPLE FLECKED EYES. Whenever Moon talks through Crystal, her eyes will gain a red tint to them.

There were only four that survived. It was fated to be that way. Yet ... what if there was a fifth? What if a fifth child survived the Red Mars Project? Which path will this child take?

The tales of a wanderer begins.

Hello. My name is Moon of Shadows. But you can call me Crystal. Here's a little bit about me.

I live in a small and quiet town called Ruby, in a small house, furnished with everything I needed. It is the year 2015. My family wasn't super rich, but they made enough money to enjoy living in luxury.

I have gold eyes with purple flecks in them, long white hair with thick black streaks in them, (My hair has been like that since I was born, no amount of hair dye could change it), and a necklace with little amber stones surrounding a turquoise. I have a normal, (As normal as it can get being a cat hybrid) average life, doing homework every day, watched my favorite anime, Trinity Blood on weekends, playing games on my computer. I mean, it isn't easy living my life being an outcast just because I was made different. As soon as all my human friends found out that my cat ears and tail were real, they started calling me 'freak' and 'monster'. They abandoned me just because... I was different... The only friends I have now are animals and my laptop. Well, that isn't exactly true. I have Lea. I consider my partner... although I have no clue as to how she feels abot me.

One day, everything changed. Here I was, playing Wings of Genesis on my two-in-one laptop while sitting on my twin-sized bed when a random portal opened up on the middle of the floor and shot Abel and Esther onto the floor of my room.

Father Abel Nightroad is a tall man with silvery hair, like moonlight, wears thick rimmed glasses, has wintery blue eyes, and is a traveling priest from the Vatican. He is known to be a very kind person, loves to eat anything sweet he can get his hands onto, and is a klutz in public. Sister Esther Blanchett is a red-headed nun from the church St. Matthias. She helps to keep Father Nightroad focused and following around so he doesn't get out of hand. Lea NightDragon is a ...friend of mine, you could say. She is looking for Father Nightroad just for the heck of it.

Lea NightDragon. She has purple eyes and gold flecks in them. She is slim waisted, tall, she has sharp facial features and long dark brown hair. She wears a necklace that has a jade in the middle and red stones around it. She never takes it off.

(I think it was a gift from her mother or something...) Crystal never asked her about it because Crystal didn't wish to make her angry or run away. She was the only human companion Crystal had... Lea did not hate her, no, if anything, Crystal thinks Lea enjoyed being around her. (I can't believe she hangs around a freak like me.) Crystal's father and mother were constantly on vacation, so she never got to see them.

Lea's favorite clothes are a forest green hoodie with red wings on the back, and black and white yoga pants with a fake purple tail. She knew this because Lea told her.

(Hmmmm. This is interesting. Why are Abel and Esther here? And how did that portal appear? We don't normally get portals nowadays...) Crystal asked herself. (Normally I would drop-kick people out of my room if they barged in, but since it's my all-time favorite anime characters, I'll let it slide.) She thought and then came up with an idea

(What to do with them... Oh I know! Help them get back through to their world and then jump in with them. I always wanted to see what it's like to live a life in an anime. If I had to become something from their world, I wish to be a Methuselah who joins the band as a blood donor for Abel Nightroad and Lea NightDragon. The future of Trinity Blood shall be lost to me, but the past I will know and remember. I must forget everything about this life, except for Lea NightDragon. I will not remember what Abel and Lea are. I will retain the familiarity of their 'other halves' presence though.) She mused. (Good thing I carry a special knife with me wherever I go.) She thought, unconsciously taking out said knife. She gazed at it with a look of pride.

There wasn't much to the knife itself, except that it holds a sapphire on the pommel, a couple of jade vines that were carved into and around the handle, the handle is made of pure silver, and amethyst wings were carved into the top of the handlebar. The blade looked like it was made of a black metal of sorts. (Good thing I have a copy of it with the same materials, except the copy has a pure gold handle! The reason why I have two is in case the original gets stolen, I have my gold one, and silver burns Methuselah.) She sighs. (The materials took FOREVER to find, and I had to craft it myself!) She thought.

She put the knife away before approached the bewildered duo and said to them, "Hello. Do you know anyone that goes by the name Lea NightDragon?" she asked. Abel's eyes widened.

Abel was the first to speak. "Hello... if I may ask, where we are? We seem to be lost. And no, I don't know anyone by that name. Should I?"

(Yep same old Abel. So... they haven't met 05 yet... this will be interesting.) She thought to herself. "No reason. I think you can find your way back through that open hole in the floor. But I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Abel asked politely.

"Take me with you."

"Why do you wish to go with us?"

"I cannot say. Forgive me, Father Abel Nightroad."

"How do you know my name? I didn't tell you it." Abel asked.

"I have my ways. Now. If you wish to interrogate me, you must take me with you." Crystal replied. "Oh! I almost forgot. Father Abel Nightroad, Sister Esther, my name is Moon of Shadows, but please, call me Crystal!"

"That is an interesting name you have, Moon- excuse me - Crystal." Abel said.

(Oh Mighty Gods of this Beloved Anime Series, please grant me the power to become that which I chose for my fate! I beg of you! Grant my pleas so I may join them on their journey!) Crystal prayed in her mind.

After that was finished, Crystal faced the portal.

"Thanks. So, shall we go then?" Crystal asked as she jumped into the portal. An agony-filled scream sounded, piercing the air a few seconds after she had jumped in.

"Moon - Crystal!" Abel exclaimed, diving after Crystal.

"Father!" Esther yelled as she jumped into the portal after them.

The portal closed behind her, trapping them.

Year 3063 in Trinity Blood.

Crystal POV

As she was floating through the portal on her way to the world of Trinity Blood, she was screaming out loud, her blood felt like it was on fire. After what felt like hours, the pain went away slowly and she noticed that she was on the ground, not floating. (That's better. My body feels odd. I'm kind of thirsty as well. How long was I on the ground screaming my head off?) Crystal started stretching, taking breaks to marvel at the world around her. (Yep this is definitely the place.) Crystal thought. (Now. How do I get what I need without alarming Abel or Esther?) Crystal thought about her options. (Ah well. I don't have many options... Well, thank the gods)

(The gods have granted my wish fully, it seems... What shall my payment be, O gods of the Heavens?)

+Protect them. +

(Who said that?)

+We did. +

(Who are you? Protect who?)

+We are the source of your gift. Protect Him. Protect the ones you chose to serve. That is your payment. You will never find peace again if they die. +

(I do not know who you are. But know this. I shall protect them until my last. I swear this upon my soul.)

+So you have said, so it shall be done. Say nothing to them about this deal. Forget about this and what you have wished. Your terms will be met. It will only be remembered in your subconscious, the deepest, darkest part, where dreams live. Once this talk is over, your subconscious shall be removed from your access and given a spirit form. The subconscious spirit can speak for you and think as well. Think of it as having two souls inhabiting your mind. I shall watch over these souls and make sure your secret is not discovered. If you die before your task is complete, you will be resurrected. After all, how often do you get the chance to inject a neko with the Vampire virus? It's too good to pass up. +

Crystal felt a searing, burning pain begin in her head and soul. She fell to the ground. It felt like she was being burned alive from the inside. Did she scream? She must have, because a few seconds later, Abel arrived, looking worried.

He saw Crystal lying on the ground, and rushed over.

"CRYSTAL! What happened? Are you okay?"

"A...b...el...?" She felt Abel approach and felt something was really off. Dread began to form. (Got... to move... Must... flee...)

As he neared her, the feeling of dread in Crystal grew more and more, and yet, she felt comforted that Abel was nearby. (What is this? I feel as though he would kill me without hesitation... yet, I feel as if I would not mind if I died for him... Why am I like this...?) In the end, her flight instinct won.

Crystal ignored him, got up, flinched and fell to one knee, slowly got up again and walked towards an overhang, propped herself on the wall, and promptly collapsed there, black clouding her vision. (How the hell did I manage that?) Was her last thought before she passed out.

When she woke up, she had no clue as to what happened, the only thoughts on her mind were

(Who am I?)

Esther POV

{I hope this is the right place, otherwise we are going to be in so much trouble...} Esther thought to herself. Esther looked around at her surroundings. {It seems like we are back. Phew. I wonder what that place was and why that girl insisted on going with us?} Esther wandered around and looked for Crystal and Father Nightroad.

She didn't have to go far.

Esther found Crystal and Abel sitting on the rock floor, Crystal was staring up at the sky, and Abel was staring into space with an odd look on his face. [Crystal smells different. She must have some sort of perfume on... yeah that's it.]

Esther stares as Crystal took a knife out and started playing with it. She was flipping the knife by the blade. {That seems dangerous.} Esther thought.

When Crystal's hand accidentally touched the handle, she let out a sharp hiss of pain, flinched, and quickly dropped the knife as if it had burned her. A burn mark appeared on her hand where she had touched the handle. Crystal looked at Abel, who was staring at the wound that was beginning to weep blood. Crystal looked at the knife handle. She focused her attention on the burn.

It looked bad. Crystal stared at the mark with a look of wonder. ="So that is how it is now, huh?"= a long pause, and then a whispered ="Thank you. I shall do what I promised."= was heard from her direction.

She pulled out another knife that was an exact copy, except that the handle was gold. ="Guess I'll have to use this from now on. Farewell, silver friend."= Moon of Shadows said as she threw away the first knife by the blade.

{What was that about? Why did she get a serious burn when she touched the handle? She was able to hold the knife before we went through the portal. What did she mean when she said, ""So that is how it is now, huh?"" and why did she say "Thank you. I shall do what I promised?" after she got burned? Wait, shouldn't we treat that?} Esther was pondering this when she smelled something iron, like blood. She whirled around to find that Crystal had sliced her wrist with the gold-handled knife she held. Crystal seemed to have a... Happy look on her face?

Esther stared and said "Why did you do that to yourself, Crystal?"

="Oh no reason. I just had to test a theory of mine."=

"And what theory is that?"

="I cannot say. Forgive me."= Moon of Shadows said, looking into the distance with a far away look in her red eyes.

"Tell me why you cannot say."

="... I can't tell you that either."= (I don't know. Why am I saying this? Please, someone explain this to me.)

"And why is that?" Esther asked.

"..." Moon of Shadows was silent at that. She stared at her bleeding wrist. She looked at Abel who was tensed and staring at her bloody wrist.

[This feeling... It can't have awoken so quickly!] *sniffs* [That smells delicious. Wait... what? Oh god. This... Can't be right. The Nano-machines are reacting to... Her blood? Why? She is a human!]

Crystal looked at her wrist, and then looked at Abel, like she knew what he was thinking. Crystal got up, went off, returned with a piece of cloth from behind a rock and made a bandage for her wrist with it. She looked at Esther, who was looking at Father Nightroad oddly.

="Tell me Esther, how long have you known Father Nightroad?"= Moon of Shadows asked.

"Less than a day, why?""

= (Okay, so they have met Lea NightDragon. That means she should be coming around in a few days.)= Moon of Shadows thought to herself.

="Father Nightroad."= Moon of Shadows said, red tint barely noticed.

Abel snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see who had called him. "Yes, Crystal?"

"Why were you staring-" Crystal's gold-and-purple eyes widened. Her eyes started glowing, but it was not noticed. "Why did you lie to me when I asked if you knew Lea NightDragon?" At this her voice took on a slight change, but it went unnoticed by the others.

"I'm sorry?" [She just met me a couple of minutes ago, and she decides to question me? Odd.]

"You heard me. Answer my question, Father." Crystal said, her voice gaining a threatening edge to it, her eyes flashing, still glowing.

"I truly don't know what you are talking about. Why would I lie to you?"

"Oh well. Still trying to play innocent. Anyways, remember this; if you hear Lea say the words '05 is gaining control,' I strongly suggest you run like your life depends on it." Her voice sounded different. Like it was not her own. (Who is in my mind, controlling me? Come out!) Crystal yelled.

'Me.' a voice said.

= (Lea?)=

'Yes. How do you know my name?'

= (I cannot tell you.)=

'Tell me, or I will force it out of you!'

(I do not remember how I know your name)

"What do you mean?" The question was heard in her head and in the world outside. She shuddered.

"..." *Crystal blinked* "Eh? Did I say something?" Crystal said.

"You don't remember?" Abel asked. [What is going on here? First the Nano-machines malfunction, now this? When will this craziness end?] Abel thought

'It will never end, Abel.'

[Who are you?]

'Oh, did you forget me already, Abel?'

[Lea?]

'It seems like I'm not the only one who wants to protect you. I sense something about that girl you were talking to.'

[You mean Crystal? What about her? She's a human.]

'Yeah, her. Pretty name. Anyways, she isn't telling you something. I tried to dig into her mind, but I got shoved out. I took control of her body. Seems like whatever she is hiding is guarding her spirit and soul, so I can't touch her subconscious.' Lea takes Abel into Moon of Shadows' mind.

[Sounds interesting. Wait a sec. You mean YOU possessed her? Why did you ask that ridiculous question? And what was she going to say before you took control?]

'Calm Down! I'll answer your questions! Just give me a sec. I don't know why I asked that question. It just came up. As for what she was going to say... Hmm... I have to look through her memories. One second.' *Lea shuffles through Crystal's memories* 'Ah! She was going to say "Why are you staring at my wound, Abel? Are you okay?" ="She was -"= *Lea's eyes widen* 'Oh dear lord. No. No... What is this madness?'

Abel gets slightly irritated. [What is it?]

Lea doesn't answer for a few seconds, then says 'She was going to offer you her-' Lea stopped and curled into a ball, screaming like she was being burned alive.

[Lea? LEA! ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER ME! PLEASE!]

= (I knew I would find you two here. Abel, Lea is fine. She is just recovering from the mind shockwave.) = Moon of Shadows' subconscious form materialized right next to Abel and Lea. Her form looked exactly like Crystal, except for the ears, tail, different outfit, and blood red eyes.

[Crystal? What? How?] Abel asked, confused.

= (Forgive me... I have caused you sorrow and grief. But I cannot let you know. You two cannot know what I have become.) = Her blood red eyes became heavy with sorrow and another emotion Abel could not describe. He was looking at her, trying to figure out what she was feeling, and did a double take at the crimson-and-purple cat ears that were atop of her head.

[Uhhhhhh Crystal? why do you have cat ears?] And he thought he spotted a glimpse of a crimson-and-purple tail. [And a tail? what's that about?]

(Hmmm? Did you ask me something Abel? I'm sorry.) Objects in question disappear like they had never been there in the first place. Abel blinks, looks up, and sees a smile on Moon of Shadows' face, which was turned towards him.

Abel rubbed his eyes and looked again where the ears had been. [... I must have imagined it. Anyways, back to what I was going to ask. What were you talking about before that made you sad?]

= (... Return to your place.)= Moon of Shadows forces him out of her mind and back into his own.

Abel jolts from his mind. He shakes himself.

"Nope. Last thing I remember is me calling out to you to ask you something. My memory is blank beyond that point. I must have blacked out or something. How long was I out for?" Crystal asked.

"But you were awake and talking. How could you have blacked out?" Abel asked. [Did I imagine that conversation? I hope Lea is okay.]

"I have no clue. It felt like I was trapped in my own body. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, or do anything. What did I say, exactly?" Crystal asked him. = (I will check up on Lea after I talk with Abel.)= Moon of Shadows thought.

Abel told her of what she said.

="Sounds like someone possessed my body."= A pause. Gold-and-purple eyes turned blood red when she was speaking, then the red was gone. Abel didn't notice. "So I pretty much threatened you over a lie you didn't say?"

"Yep."

"I am so sorry! Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Yes. Who is Lea Night Dragon and why did you mention her when you 'lost your body,' as you so put it?"

"Lea NightDragon? I know of her, and I have met her in person. I don't know why I would ask-" Crystal closed her eyes to think, and when she opened them, she was in a different place. =" Wait... Maybe. That might be it. That might be why. If I am correct then,-"= (Why am I saying this? What happened to me?) She studies her surroundings. She is in some sort of white room with a mirror that showed the proceedings outside.

"What might be why? What are you talking about?" [And why do I want your blood?] Abel did not notice the shift in voice or the fact that Crystal's eyes are red.

="Before I jumped into the portal, I made a wish. The gods have granted it fully, it seems. And I must pay for my wish..."= (That doesn't sound good...) Crystal tries to open her mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. She bangs on the mirror-like screen, hoping he would hear her.

"What wish? What did you wish for that made you scream like you were being tortured?" Moon of Shadows did not answer for a few minutes, then said

="... I cannot say why I screamed. (I do not remember.) = (You wouldn't understand.)= a pause. = (I cannot say anything, but know this: If you ever need me, yell into your mind. I shall hear you call, no matter where you are. Do NOT call unless it is a life-or-death situation.)=

"Why? I want to help you. What did you wish for?" Abel said. [Why would I call you? Who are you? How do you know me?]

="... Why do you wish to help me? If I told you fully what I truly wished for, you would never speak to me again, because I had done something irreversible... To myself. Do not try to save me. Not even death can reverse it now..."= Moon closed her red eyes as if in pain.

"Tell me what you have done." [Has she... somehow become a Methuselah? No... she wouldn't be able to do that. She shouldn't be able to become one. She is human. The Nano-machines must be malfunctioning. She would have burned the moment the sun touched her skin...then again, why else would silver hurt her?]

="No. That is final. Do not ask me about that again. Anything else you want to ask while you are at it?"= a pause. = (Oh, Abel. I wish I could tell you... Forgive me... For I have become what you so quickly- Get out of my mind, before He kills you, Lea.)=

'How did you know I was here? What were you going to say? And who is He? Why would He kill me?'

= (I have my ways! Leave! NOW! He is protecting the secret that you wish to discover! Go before you die.)=

'But I want to ask you some things now! Tell me what I want to know-!' Lea cuts off suddenly and stares ahead. 'Who is that?'

= (His name is Horus.)= Moon of Shadows tells her. Moon of Shadows yells to him as Horus advanced towards them. = (Stop! She is one of them I swore to protect. I will not let you harm her, even though you were the one that granted me my wish and are giving me what I need to survive.)= She pulls out a fancy knife with a gold handle like the one she had on the outside world, says an ancient and mysterious chant, and the knife turns into a longsword. Moon of Shadows swings it, gets into a protective stance and angles the sword point at Him. = (Lea! Go NOW.)=

Lea flees. After her presence fades completely, Moon of Shadows lowered her sword and reverses the chant. The sword returns to its knife form. Moon of Shadows bowed low, almost touching the ground. = (Lord Horus. I did not mean to disturb you. Forgive me. What brought you here, anyways?)=

+I felt an intruder's presence, so I decided to investigate. Your secret must not be known until the time is right. + Horus ignores Moon of Shadows' bow and walks back the way he came.

= (Thank you, My Lord. My soul shall be yours once I am dead.)=

Crystal's subconscious form fades and her conscious mind takes place, freeing her conscious spirit and it returns her focus to the world. She blinks a few times. (What the hell was that?)

Abel sighed. "Back when we first met, how did you know our names?"

"They popped into my head. Seemed like someone gave them to me... I don't know. One minute I was doing my own thing, and the next, I have these names and images of you guys in my head, along with detailed information." Crystal said. (I remember the past of this place, but I do not remember where I got this information from. Strange.)

"Well, that's creepy." Esther responded

"Yeah, no kidding." Abel said

"Oh well. We have been here long enough. Shouldn't we be heading back?"

"What do you mean, we? It's just me and Esther heading back. You should go home."

"I wanted to join you, so I did. I have no way home, so I am stuck here. I wish to join you until I can find a way home and recover my memories. Please."

"Very well."

"Thank you Abel, Sister Esther." = (I could totally see them becoming a couple.)=

"Crystal! You coming? We'll leave you behind otherwise!" Esther yelled. Abel just walked along, deep in his thoughts.

"Right! Sorry!" Crystal replied, running to them.

= (This is going to be fun!)= Crystal slowed as she approached them, and matched her pace with Esther.

The trio made their way to a train station to go to Rome. Crystal reflected on all that had happened, and thought. (I will recover my memories, no matter the cost!)

|CHAPTER ONE END|

|A/N I will introduce all of the characters needed from the anime, and a few from the manga.

I will be having my plot switch from the anime to manga sometimes, and vice versa. If you have a question about anything in my story, PM ME! I will get back to you as soon as I can!

If you want to know a specific detail about what is going on with the TB characters, (I DO NOT OWN THEM) look up the manga and anime. If you got a question about a character or just confused about my OC's, PM me, and I will do my best to answer your questions!|

"Speaking."

'Lea's thoughts'

= (Crystal's subconscious/ Moon Of Shadows' thoughts) =

(Crystal's thoughts)

="Crystal's subconscious/Moon Of Shadows speaking"=

[Abel's Thoughts]

{Esther's thoughts}

/Lea talking to 05/

\\\05 talking to Lea\\\

Radu's thoughts

+Mysterious voice speaking +

I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD OR TRINITY BLOOD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC, Moon of Shadows/Crystal, and Lea NightDragon, a.k.a. 05!

= (Tovarish... Abel. Wake up. There is food ready. I'll prepare your milk tea with 13 spoonfuls of sugar if you get up soon.)=

Half-awake Abel thinks [Nnnngh.. let me sleep... a little... longer... wait... food? WHERE! And who is in my head?] Abel shoots up and looks around. [Must have imagined it...aww... and I wanted that milk tea too...]

Banging can be heard outside the door to his room "You awake yet, Abel?"

"Who's there?"

"It's Crystal. Come on. There is breakfast ready and waiting."

"Alright, I'm up! Let me get dressed though. I'll be right there."

"Do hurry, the others are already awake." Abel hears footsteps walking away.

Abel gets out of bed and gets dressed. He walks to the main kitchen to see Crystal preparing some milk tea. ="How many sugar cubes do you want in your tea, Abel?"= Moon of Shadows asks.

"Thirteen, please." Abel replies. [How did she know I like milk tea? ...Focus, Abel. That's not important right now.]

=(Sugar addict as always)= Moon of Shadows thought to herself. "Okay. Coming right up!" Crystal gets out a second cup for herself, then she finished making Abel's tea. She hands it to him, sits down, and stares at her own cup that has nothing in it.

"Are you not going to have anything?" Abel asked.

"Hmm? Oh no. I'm fine. I'll just grab something later." Crystal replies, sounding distracted. =(I wonder how he got into my mind before.)= Moon of Shadows mused.

"What's up? You seem on edge." Abel asked, concern in his voice

"It's nothing, really!" (I don't remember anything about myself except that I cannot let Abel or Lea die. Why? Why can I not remember?) Crystal ponders this.

\+ Someone's watching you. + Crystal's eyes grow slightly wider as she felt a presence in her mind, speaking to her.

=(Where?)= Moon of Shadows replies

\+ I sense a living aura near the entrance of the south wing. +

(Thank you. Wait... who are you?) She felt the presence fade away without a reply.

Crystal glances to the entrance of the south wing out of the corner of her eye and sees Esther peeking around a corner.

"You can come in, Esther. You don't have to hide. There is food here." (I wonder what she's thinking.)

Abel's face shows shock, surprise, and curiosity, all jumbled up, if she could go by his expression. [How did she know that Esther was there? What was her wish? Why does she keep things from me? Why do I want her blood? Who was that voice I heard as I was waking up?... I want answers.]

Crystal chuckled, startling Abel.

(I want answers as well, my friend.) She said into his mind.

"Who said that?" Abel's eyes darted around wildly, looking for the voice.

(Me, Father~.)

"Ummm who are you talking to, Father?" Esther asks

Abel realized that he had said that out loud and blushed and started waving his hands in front of his face while stammering "No one, Sister Esther! I was just thinking out loud." [Who... who are you?]

Abel heard the voice in his head giggle. He assumed it was because of what just occurred.

=(Silly Abel. When I am gone, everything will be explained to you.)= Moon of Shadows thought to him.

[TELL ME NOW! WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?]

=(Oh hush now. Finish your food and let's get going, shall we?)= He glanced up and saw Crystal smiling at him.

[... Crystal?] Moon of Shadows raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

=(Yes?)=

[... So it is you.]

=(No. I just go by the same name your little friend has.)=

[I don't get it.]

=(Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to understand. The only thing you need to know about me is that no matter what, I will stand by your side. The one who has the name you mentioned will do the same. Trust us. )=

[...Fine.] A pause [wait... how come I can't see you? The only people I see here besides me are Crystal and Esther.]

Moon smiles sadly, even though Abel could not see it.

=(Do you wish to see me? I can show you. Just say the words "Moon of Shadows, I grant the requested permission")=

[Okay? weird request but okay...] "Moon of Shadows, I grant the requested permission."

As soon as he said that, Crystal's golden-and-purple eyes glaze over and a form starts to take shape in from of him.

It was a perfect replica of Crystal except that this one had crimson-purple cat ears, a crimson-purple tail, and black nails that were razor-sharp. =(Ah. I finally get to see you face-to-face, my dear Abel.)= He heard as the form began stretching.

Abel stares at her ears and tail with curiosity and wonder. [How did this happen to you? Who are you? How do you know me?]

=(Well of you must know, I was born like this. As for who I am, I am merely your, as well as a friend of mine's, protector. I know you because that friend told me about you. Does that answer your questions, Abel?)=

[Who is this friend of yours that you mention?]

=(Lea Night Dragon.)=

Abel stares in shock. [So that is why you asked about her on the day we met.]

The figure nods. =(Unfortunately, I cannot leave your side to search for her on my own.)=

[Hmm... I guess I'll try this] "Moon of Shadows, I grant the requested permission. Go look for her."

=(! You fool. What do you think you are doing?)=

[Letting you look for your friend. She is more important to you than me. Go. Find her.]

=(I refuse. You are both equal in my eyes because she is the -)= Moon cuts off. Unknown to the two in conversation, Esther sneaks behind Moon of Shadows with a pure silver rod and shoves the rod into Moon of Shadows' back.

="AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT BURNS!"= Moon of Shadows screams and runs away, but doesn't get very far, because she is stopped by an invisible tug that came from Crystal. Moon stops, moves over closer to Crystal, and thinks =(Okay, what to do now? I have somehow pissed off Esther and I just got attacked.)= Moon sighed.

"Vampire!" Esther yells and gets in a fighting stance. Moon does the same, except a little slower, hesitant. Abel looked like he wants to intervene

Moon shook her head. ="Really, Esther? Was that necessary? I wouldn't have hurt you or the other human passengers."= Moon of Shadows is calm, despite the fact that she just got attacked and did not seem bothered at all about the the burns on her back that were slowly healing.

"You're a Methuselah?" Abel asks.

=" Yes. I wish I wasn't, though."= Moon of Shadows sighs. ="I know why you hate Methuselah, Esther, and not all of us are evil. I have been living off of Crystal's blood for a while now. I do not wish to have humans die by my hands just because my instincts wish for blood."

"Why do you not want to be a vampire?" Esther asks

="I will out live all my friends and I cannot live knowing that all my human friends will pass away before my eyes. I treasure my friends and they are worth so much. I would gladly die for a friend, if need be."= Moon of Shadows replied and glanced at Abel who was staring at her.

A silence ensures as the two digest this new information.

"What did you mean when you said that you had been living off of Crystal's blood?" Abel asked her.

="Exactly what I said, Father."=

"What I meant to ask is how you can drink her blood."

="She is half human, half neko."=

"What aren't you telling us about, Crystal?"

Moon of Shadows chuckles at this. ="I go by Crystal's full name, Moon of Shadows, for the record. And I can't tell you everything, now can I?"=

Moon felt the tug again and it was stronger, which meant Crystal was waking up, but could not return because Abel had not given her permission yet.

="Abel. Release me from this form, please."=

"..." Abel looked like he wanted to ask her more questions, but did as he was asked. "Moon of Shadows, I grant the requested permission."

Moon of Shadows sighs. ="Thank you. Abel. I will see you again soon."= She said as she smiles sadly.

Moon of Shadows' body dissolves and the dissolved bits flow towards Crystal's body. The dissolved pieces melt into her skin, and Crystal wakes up.

"Ugh my head. What happened?" Crystal looks around and finds that Esther and Abel were staring at her, their mouths were hanging open.

[Well, that was strange. She must have magic powers or something.] Abel thought.

=(All in a day's work for you is it not, Abel? And for the record, I do have magic powers.)= Moon appears before him again, only transparent, like a hologram.

[Moon? and what's with the magic voodoo stuff?]

=(Yo. What did you want to ask me?)=

[How did you know I wanted to ask you something?]

=(I could tell by the look in your eyes. Ask away, Abel)=

[What is a neko?]

="A neko is a human-cat hybrid. They were the result of genetic fusion. Crystal was born to a human mother and Crystal was immediately taken and fused with a cheetah by scientists. Her mother died at childbirth. Her mother was 35 years old. Her father disappeared 3 years before Crystal was born and never once contacted her mother after he left."=

[Poor Crystal.] Abel thought.

=(You should be glad that she lets you close at all. Remember when she got out of the portal? She ran away from you because she could sense you.)=

[What do you mean?]

=(You know what I am talking about, Abel Nightroad. She has a second soul within her. That is me, and I am a Vampire. What do you think will happen if we add your 'demon' to that equation?)=

Abel's eyes grow wide with shock, but then his eyes narrow dangerously.

[How do you know about that?] He snarled.

Moon giggles then smiles sadly =(I retain what Crystal has lost.)= Moon's face turns serious =(Crystal has no clue what you are, so I'd be careful. She cannot contact me nor does she know of my existence. All she knows is that she is human. I can use her body and shut out her mind so she cannot see or hear what is happening, but it won't last forever. I can't contact her myself because that is what the contract's terms were-) = Moon cuts off abruptly.

[A, what are you talking about, something 'she has lost?' and B, What do you mean, a contract?]

=(I mean the wish. I made a deal in order to come here. It wasn't cheap, you know.)=

[...What did you wish? Why did you want to come here?]

=(I cannot say. The contract binds me.)=

Abel sighs, frustrated.

[Well this is annoying.]

=(Tell me about it. I know.)= Moon thought and sighed. =(Oh, by the way, once I die, Crystal regains her memories, and becomes a Methuselah. A way back to her home shall appear once this is all over. Only she can go through.)= Moon told him.

[What? What do you mean by 'when you die?' and what is this nonsense about Crystal becoming a Methuselah?]

Moon slowly looks up and stares into Abel's eyes, and although he could not see her, he felt her piercing gaze.

=(Did I stutter?)= Moon said in a dangerous voice

[No.] Abel muttered.

=(I meant exactly what I said, Abel. When this life of mine, if you could call it that, fades to nothing, Crystal will regain her memories, power, and a way home. That is part of the contract I made.)=

[Tell me the terms now.]

Moon laughs and says =(Not even I remember all of it, just bits and pieces.)=

[Jeez, getting you to talk is harder than trying to kill a vampire by punching it.]

=(what?)= Moon said, confused.

[...never mind. Anyways, what were you going to say?]

=(Don't you WANT Crystal to regain her memories?)=

[Well yes, but...]

Moon faced Abel, her face completely serious, the same with her words. =(Then I must die.)= A pause, and then her face lost its seriousness and she said with a happy tone =(Anyways, I have to go. See you later.)= Moon disappears and Abel is left to his thoughts.

Crystal saw her life flash in front of her eyes and clenched the knife in her side. She knew she was going to die from either the fire or blood loss if she took the knife out. She was human, after all. She couldn't survive anything close to what a vampire could.

She saw the flames grow brighter and closer to her frozen form. She shut her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't feel too much pain. (What am I even thinking? There is no way that being burned alive is pleasant.)

As the wall of flames neared her, she felt a presence behind her. She looked behind her. A person that looked exactly like Crystal, except for the glowing blood red eyes and crimson-and-purple cat ears, was looking at Crystal. The person picked her up and started carrying her to safety. The circle that laid untouched by the fire was consumed and all the duo saw was a sea of fire, no end in sight. Still, Crystal's savior trudged through the fire, never showing that she felt pain.

"No don't! You will get burned! Save yourself." Crystal said, concern and worry filling her voice. "Besides, No one needs someone like me." Crystal added with a tone of hatred at herself.

Her savior stopped and looked down at Crystal. ="You are wrong about that. The others need you, Crystal. Thank you for your concern."= The person carrying her said while smiling, showing off pearly white fangs.

Crystal froze, staring at the vampire carrying her with fear. (Is she going to kill me?)

The person saw the fear in Crystal's eyes and said ="Relax. I won't harm you. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now."=

(How did she know what I was thinking?) Crystal thought in wonder.

="You are easy to read. All your emotions can be read because you don't make a mask to hide behind like the rest of the humans do, Crystal."= Moon of Shadows =(That, and I know myself well enough to read her face.)=

"Ummh okay... What is your name, ma'am?"

=(Do I think of a fake name or should I say my real name?... Fake name it is)= Moon of Shadows decided.

="My name is Breath of Light. But you can call me Bri!"=

"Ok Miss Bri. Do you know anyone by the name Father Abel Nightroad? I need to meet up with him soon." Crystal looked around and tried to find out where they were.

="Actually, I do. Where is the meeting place? I can escort you there, if you want. You don't look so good, and I'm happy to help."= Bri gave Crystal a warm smile that reminded Crystal of Father Abel.

"Sure, Bri. I wouldn't mind. Thank you for offering."

"The meeting place is at the church of the Vatican. Do you know where it is?"

="Yes. What does Abel look like?" Moon asked, although she already knew, she had to keep up the facade.

Crystal described what Abel looked like in perfect detail.


End file.
